Vanderbilt University proposes a five-year renewal of its Biomedical Informatics Training Program. Begun in 2001, the program offers MS and PhD degrees in Biomedical Informatics, as well as nondegree postdoctoral and short-term training experiences. The program has experienced steady growth in high quality applicants and currently has more than 25 trainees, including 16 predoctoral and postdoctoral students funded by our NLM training grant, now in its ninth year. The Training Program's administrative home, the Department of Biomedical Informatics (DBMI), has likewise grown - in faculty, resources, and productivity - to become widely regarded as among the top informatics programs nationally. The informatics-rich environments of the Vanderbilt University Medical Center and the VA Tennessee Valley Healthcare System provide hands on training experiences that are exemplary. The MS and PhD degree programs include a core curriculum of courses in biomedical informatics and the foundation disciplines of computer science, biomedicine, and research methodology. Degree- seeking students pursue concentrated study in one of several application domains: clinical informatics, translational bioinformatics, and clinical research informatics (in development). We continue to offer research-intensive nondegree postdoctoral fellowships. For the period 2012- 2017, Vanderbilt requests a total of 15 full-time training positions (9 predoctoral and 6 postdoctoral) and 4 short-term training positions per year. Through the Meharry-Vanderbilt Alliance, we will continue to recruit Meharry students, graduates, and residents who seek training in biomedical informatics and expand recruitment efforts to underrepresented minorities from other institutions. The uniquely rich and nurturing environment for informatics at Vanderbilt is a result of the shared vision of the senior leadership of the institution for more than 20 years, that effective management of data, information and knowledge will be the competitive advantage for the university and its medical center in the current century. In this unique setting for education in biomedical informatics, our inaugural group of students has excelled in developing new knowledge that advances informatics as a scientific discipline. They are the strongest evidence that the Vanderbilt Biomedical Informatics Program has met the NLM's objectives for biomedical informatics researcher training and will continue to do so.